Hurt Victoria
by veggieFirst
Summary: Victoria gets lost riding, and injures herself accidentally. Worried Albert goes out to find her.


Victoria and Albert ride gracefully through the trees of Windsor; Victoria grinning enormously at her husband, and Albert returning the grin with a small smile, but still filled with the same amount of affection. The horses kick up fallen leaves into the air as they gallop faster and faster, swiftly avoiding the trunks of the trees.

However good things never last, and soon they could hear a third set of horse trots galloping, so they slowed down to meet them. It was messenger.

"Your Majesty. Your Royal Highness" The young boy says as he nods his head as a pathetic bow.

"What is it?" Albert grunts, annoyed that him and his wife had been interrupted. "Your Royal Highness' presence is requested at the palace by your father; Ernest I, Duke of..." "Yes, yes I know who my father is. Inform him that I am coming" And with that order the messenger disappears into the woods. "Sorry Victoria".

"No, no. I'll just go for a ride by myself." she says slightly disappointed. "Is that wise? We are so far from the castle from here and what if you fall over? And…" Victoria's grin seems to have been replaced with a glare. "Just shut up?" She nods as an answer. " Well don't stay out too long dear". " I won't. Goodbye Albert." Then Albert too disappeared into the trees.

Victoria then begins to ride again but even faster than before. She looks up to the sky between the leaves, it makes her feel like she is flying with the wind flowing faster and faster past here. She stops for a break, and ties up her horse to a fallen tree trunk. She then goes deeper into the wood to relief herself. However when she returns she sees there is fox slowly coming out of a bush. Her horse soon spots it and starts to get spooked she moves to calm but she feels a sudden wack to her ribs and she goes flying and hits her head hard against a tree trunk hit her head hard.

Everything goes blurry but she is able to make out a brown blur go flying past her after a huge snapping sound, but then her head seems to swirl into the darkness.

Albert comes out of the room from his father, slightly peeved that he took him away from Victoria to talk about money. But at least now he can go back to her.

"Excuse me, Miss" he stops a maid.

"Your Royal Highness" she says startled. "I was curious. Where is the Queen?". "She has not returned from her ride, your royal highness". "Thank you, could you inform her when she arrives back that I am in our room." "Of course" and she the turned to her duties.

Suddenly Dash comes running up to Albert , and he catches him in his arms. "Are you missing her too? Lets go wait for her."

Albert waits patiently by the window, until her return. But as the hours began to whizz past, and it started to become dark he started to be worried; very worried.

"Albert you must sit down, you are making me feel tired with all that marching". Says his uncle.

"Why has she not returned?", "Maybe she found something to her interest ?" "It is near dark! Sorry uncle". Suddenly the weather changes and rain smashes against the window viciously. "I can't stand this. I'm going to find her".

Victoria awakes to the harsh bite of the nights cold bite. Rain is pouring in between the leaves. She the realises she is soaked through and has mud down the side of her face. As she attempts to get up she releases a sore pain in the back of her head, and with a short examination with her hand she finds a wound. Victoria stands up and decides that she must walk. Even though she has no idea where she is. She must walk. Even though her aches painfully. She must walk. Even though shivers shake her whole body violently. She must walk.

So as she trods through the trees, not a clue where she is, soaked to the bone, with the possibility of death; she thinks of Albert. Her Albert. She wonders how worried he must be. She giggles at the idea of him finding her in this state. "He would say, I told you so". She now starts to laugh, how did she allow herself to get in this situation. She tries to wipe the mud of her face as she continues to laugh loudly, but she only manages to smir it across her face even more. She then abruptly sits down in defeat. "The Queen was killed by a spot of rain they will say" she says still giggling thoroughly. Then a chilling wind passes through her, causing her shuddering to worsen.

Victoria then sees a blur of fur come towards her. "Dash!". She catches Dash in her hands and hold him close. "Oh Dash I'm so happy to see you!". She then looks down and all she is embracing is a handful of leaves. She rubs her head confused, before she sees a little girl skip past her. What is she doing out in the cold? "Come here before you get cold" she holds out her arms. However the girl appears around the tree holding the hand of a man. The man is Sir John Conroy. "Convoy! what are you doing here?". Convoy just stands and stares. "Convoy why do you not speak?" He still remains silent. "Speak!" she screams. He begins to walk to her aggressively holds out his hand to grab her "Silly girl". Victoria screams "GET AWAY!", as she tries to get away. Then silence. Like Dash, he had disappeared.

Albert chaotically rides through the woods screaming "Victoria!" with no reply. His panic for her grows with every cry. Where could she be? He then hears a familiar scream echo through the trees. "Victoria". He immediately sped off in the direction of the shriek. "Victoria! Victoria! VICTORIA!". But as he came closer and closer to the sound, it now appeared to be a silent hum. And now through the leaves, he could see a woman sitting in the mud, and as she turned her head he recognised her, his wife. He gasped. Blood trickled down the back her head, mud smeared across her face, and her clothes were soaked through. She was shivering uncontrollably. The sight was horrific.

"Albert?" He swiftly moved over to her wrapping her in his coat. "You're ice cold". He said placing his hand on her forehead. "Come on. Let's get you home quick." He grabbed his hand. "Are you real?" she spoke laced with fear. He couldn't bear it anymore. He held her head gently in his hands and lightly kissed her. "Did that feel real? Come on." And with one strong swoop she was in his arms. "I love you Albert" She whispered before completely passing out in his arms.

"No, no, no. Stay with me my love. Come on." Albert rode all the way back with her embraced closely to his chest. He could feel her cold breath, growing weaker and feel her heartbeat slowing more and more. As he got to the castle, he gave her to the guards to carry as he weakly stumbled after her: ordering "Get a doctor!". Victoria's mum and their Uncle just looked on with shock and horror. The servants quickly undressed and placed in bed, so the couple could be left alone to wait for the doctor.

Albert moved into bed holding his unconscious wife in his arms as she shivered, and whimpered. He pale face rested against his chest. He laid there, thinking of what might become of his beloved.


End file.
